screamqueensfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
KKT here i come episode 5 / Making Of A Killer
1995 It was the annual Kappa party. Bethany #1 and Bethany #2 were partying downstairs, when Bethany #3 came down. "Guys, i think, something happened." #3 said. "What?"#1 said. "There's babies," #3 said. THEY ALL RAN UPSTAIRS. "Beeotch, Do you know how much bean it'll cost to remove your Placenta from the bath?" #1 asked. "Guys, i'm so sorry! I know this isn't dank, but I couldn't just get in my Acura Integra and drive 60 minutes to a hospital, sorry #1." She said. "Guys, we have to go! I told the DJ to play stand by you! It's so dank!" #2 said. "I'm NOT missing Stand By You for this Sluts, It's just way too good." #1 said. "Bethany, we can NOT leave her here! What if she bleeds out?" #3 asked. "Ugh, Chill out dude, we'll be back in like 2 minutes." Bethany said. Daisy was clutching her 3 children. Breathing in and out slowly. The Bethanys were out partying, with the other KAPPA members. 30 minutes left, after they were trashed by Cake Vodka, they came up the stairs. "What the Hell, what happened to her??" Bethany asked. "She's dead." #3 said as she was holding the three children. "I touched her eye, it's stuck open! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO??" Bethany #3 asked. THEY ALL LOOKED AT EACH OTHER AND BACK AT THE DEAD DAISY. 2015 "F me gently with a Chainsaw, you almost got murdered by the Red Devil?" Chanel #4 asked to Chanel #5. "Yeah, until Zayday saved me, i could have died." Chanel #5 said. "Yeah! It was #6!" Grace said. "she said, that she had 2 siblings." Zayday said. "Well then, who are they?" Sam asked. "Yeah, i mean shouldn't we look at her records at least?" Jennifer asked. "Yea, good," Grace said. "I think i know who the killer is." Chanel said. "Really Chanel, who is it?" Grace asked. "You, you skinny pumpkin on stilts." Chanel said. "What? NO! I'm not Chanel." Grace said. "Yes you are! Why are you in Kappa house?" "Because Dean Summa said that if everyone joined they would quadruple your charter." "I know bitch! I mean why are you here?! What's your motive Whore?!" "Because my mom Bethany was here, since she died, my dad has kinda been asking me to join this sorority." "Really Bethany?" "Yes, her name was Bethany." "Bethany Kunie, Age 24 when she wrapped herself around a tree." "Yes, in a car accident." "DON'T INTERUPT ME YOU WALKING JAWLINE." "In 1995 she was known as Bethany #1. She was the first sorority president to ever bare witness to a baby in a bathtub that we know of, In 1995, A woman had like, 3 babies in the tub, she didn't even check on her twice cause 'her song was on'. She walked up and saw that the Gofer had died. Your a Momma's girl whore, you decided to put on another boogey-man of Kappa." "YOU BITCH!" Grace said as she stood up and slapped Chanel in the face. Everyone stood in shock "Damn," Chanel #2 said. Chanel #8 walks up to Grace's room "Hey, could we talk for a second Grace?" #8 asked. "Yeah, shoot, Flo." Grace said as she was wiping away tears. "I'm sorry for what #1 said." "It's fine, she's a, bitch." Flo sat on the bed. "Don't hold back anger Grace, just because your mom was not that good, doesn't mean you can't be. Grace, Write your own future.." "It's okay, I'll be fine." Chanel #8 walked down the stairs "Chanel, you need to apologize to Grace!" "No! The Slit pimp slapped me!" "Um, That was a bitch slap." Chanel #5 said. "Yeah, the back hand is a pimp slap." Chanel #2 said. "Yeah," Chanel #3 said. "Bitches," Chanel said, al the Chanels stopped. "That's NOT what you do to a person! My mom never loved me! She treated Gigi WAY better than me, but if someone told me how horrible she was I WOULD have Bitch slapped them as hard as i could." "Over my dead body! Your #8! Not #1." "....If you don't I'll tell Dean Summa that you hazed the pledges." Chanel and Grace are having Coffee, Chanel is trying to apologize to Grace "Hey, I got 2 pumpkin spice lattes." Grace pushed it near Chanel "Thats how much you trust me?" Chanel asked. Chanel and Grace are having Coffee, Chanel is trying to apologize to Grace "Hey, I got 2 pumpkin spice lattes." Grace pushed it near Chanel "Thats how much you trust me?" Chanel asked. "No," she said as she pushed it into the trash "THAT is how much i trust you #1." "Look, i bought you 20 dollar coffee! I want to say that i'm sorry ok? We ALL have horrible moms okay?" Chanel age 17 is walking down a hall and looking for her mom "MOM! MOM! MOM! Where are you?" Chanel walked down the giant hallways. she walked into the golf course. "Hey mom, it's my birthday today!" "Oh, We'll buy you... how old are you?" "17 MOTHER!" "Like 9 yots." NARRATOR CHANEL: "Each year she would just give me yots!" Back at the coffee shop "She didn't even let me go to my high school graduation because i had a zit, she said that that kind of deformity would ruin our family. You know i had a sister and a brother? My Brother Harvard Josh Oberlin, was disowned because he had cradle cap syndrome. I also had a sister. Her name was Muffy Bela Oberlin, she became the family's black sheep when she joined the Peace Carp, YUK. I became Mama's little girl. She treated me like i was a queen. Grace, We all have awful moms! Maybe i have to get all this BITCH out of me before I can be nice ok? Grace, I want to apologize. I want you to be Chanel #9." "Okay, Chanel just one exception, you HAVE to make Zayday #10, Jennifer #11 and Sam #12. If Kappa is supposed to be a Sister hood. we have to make exceptions!" CHANEL ROLLED HER EYES AT THE KAPPA HOUSE "Okay Hog Sluts, I am going to give ALL of you makeovers!" "Starting with Grace, come to the closet and we'll do your..." Chanel looked at Grace's clothes "Everything." In Chanel's Closet "So, What made you want to join Kappa?" Chanel #2 asked. "Well, my mom, when she was 19 she was president, She was like you, she was blonde, pretty. She was definitely an inspiration. When my dad asked me what i wanted to be, i said, 'Mom'." "We're done." Chanel #3 said. "Woah, you work fast!" "Yes, Yes we do!" Chanel #4 said. Downstairs "SLUTS, I'd like you to meet Chanel #9." Chanel said. "Zayday come one." In Chanel's Closet "Thank you guys for doing this! You know, i always wanted to be a fashion girl! But when you grow up in a small city in California, You can't really shine with your Jasmine Princesses shoes and dress." "Done." Chanel #2 said. 9:30 PM "Okay Sluts, because you guys are Chanels, we are going to celebrate!" "Nah, I really don't want to be a chanel! As a matter of fact!" Sam said as she broke her shoes. "What the Hell are you doing you Japanese Whore?! Those costed 789,000$!" Chanel asked. "I don't care bitch! Kappa is so stupid!" "Sam, she tried to help you!" Grace said. "Shut up you blonde gaffer!" Sam said. "I'm going to go pack my stuff!" Sam said. Sam Ran up to her room to pack As Chanel #12 packed up her stuff, The Red Devil snuck up behind her and stabbed her in the head. Category:KKT here i come series Category:Fanfiction Category:Kittypryde99's stories